A Hanyou Odyssey
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: An Inuyasha & Kagome OneShot loosely based on the love story betweenOdysseus and Penelope of Homer's Illiad and The Odyssey.


**The Hanyou Odyssey**

An Inuyasha & Kagome

One-Shot loosely based

on the love story between

Odysseus and Penelope

**Summer, 1547**

Naraku was defeated. Sango and Miroku were planning their wedding. Shippou was involved in playing with village children. Kagome sat at the base of the sacred tree while Inuyasha sat in the branches high above. The two were talking about Kagome's future,

"I really need to go back Inuyasha. I need to finish my schooling."

"I don't know why. You don't need it here.", Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha! You act like I'm going to live here forever.", Kagome said, immediately regretting her words.

"That's true. There's nothing holding you here, is there?", Inuyasha said, sorrow in his voice. Hadn't she said she would stay beside him forever?

Kagome sat quietly underneath the branches. She knew she had just hurt Inuyasha. Naraku had killed Kikyou once again. But, Inuyasha had survived the ordeal. Inuyasha had his friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede. But his former love was gone. Now his present love was threatening to not live here forever. With him. But then, he had never asked her to stay. Never expressed his feelings. His protection of her had never wavered ... if anything it had grown. And when Kouga tried to claim her after Naraku's demise, Inuyasha went berserk and threw the young wolf demon far into the woods, his jealousy and anger fully vented on the wolf.

Lost in thought, Kagome hadn't realized that Inuyasha was now beside her, sitting dog style, but not looking at her. His back was to her.

"Kagome,", he started, as Kagome came back to reality, and stared at Inuyasha's back, "Would you ... would you stay with me?"

Kagome came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back. "Yes, Inuyasha. I will stay with you.", she said firmly. Wrapping his arms around hers, Inuyasha thought, '_I love you Kagome. Thank you_.'

**Winter 1547**

"Inuyasha.", Kaede called to the young hanyou, who was chopping wood for the fire. He and Kagome still lived with the old miko in her hut, with Shippou. They had felt it wise to stay away from newlyweds Miroku and Sango.

"Yea?"

"I have been asked to slay a demon that is wreaking havoc on another country. I hear it is a Mongolian demon. Quite dangerous. I do not think I can handle such a mission in my advanced age. However, I believe young Kagome has more than enough power to purify him and with your strength it should be an easy enough task. Kagome has agreed to go."

'_Damn her, why doesn't she ask me first before agreeing to set me up into battle_.', Inuyasha thought, but outwardly he said, "HMPH! Should be simple enough. I need a good workout."

The next day, with Kagome on his back, Inuyasha headed to the village in the Japanese countryside. The villagers, expecting the elderly priestess, Kaede, were a bit taken aback in having a hanyou and a young girl in their midst. Their prejudice towards Inuyasha was evident, so Kagome decided they needed to finish the job and leave.

"Lady Kaede sent us. She figured my spiritual power and Inuyasha's strength would be plenty to destroy the demon.", Kagome said to the village headman.

"You dress funny for a priestess, child. And why do you travel with a half-demon? Demons or half-demons cannot be trusted.", the headman responded.

"No need to worry about my traveling companion. Just trust that we will vanquish the demon for you. Please tell us about your problems.", Kagome said, attempting to thwart any more judging of Inuyasha.

The headman explained all that had been happening. Throughout the conversation, Kagome noticed the villagers staring warily at Inuyasha. She also noticed that they preferred to stand and chat in the bitter cold, instead of inviting them into a home. After the headman finished, Kagome requested lodging. Obviously not wanting a half-demon in their midst, the headman pointed to an old barn on the edge of town,

"You can sleep there for the night.", he said, and with that he was gone.

"How rude.", Kagome commented.

"I say we leave and let them take care of the demon themselves.", Inuyasha stated, a note of anger in his voice.

"Inuyasha, I know they are acting terribly. But, we are doing this as a favor to Kaede. We need to remember that."

The couple headed to the old barn. It was rundown, drafty ... no, downright cold inside. Inuyasha gathered the stale hay into a bed for Kagome, laying her "sleeping bag" out on the hay. Kagome found wood and kindling and started a fire with the lighter she had. Soon, a small area of the barn was warm and toasty. Inuyasha took Kagome's water bottles and said he'd be back. He returned with the bottles filled and a boar on his back. Now they had food and drink.

After eating their fill, Kagome started getting ready for bed as Inuyasha sat cross-legged by the fire. Feeling sorry for Inuyasha, she unzipped her bag completely and pulled out a blanket from her bag.

"Inuyasha,", she called sweetly.

"Huh?", he looked at her.

"Why don't you come and sit by me,", she said patting the bag beside her, "We can keep each other warm."

Inuyasha just stared at her. They had been sleeping closer together, but with the old hag in the room, Inuyasha usually kept his distance. Now Kagome was inviting him to sleep right beside her. He gulped as Kagome called him over again. Slowly he got up and went to her. Laying Tessaiga down beside him, he wrapped his arms around his girl. With their arms around each other, Kagome started to lay down, pulling Inuyasha down with her. Pulling on the blanket, she covered them up. As they hugged each other to stay warm, their unrequited love was calling to them in sounds, scents and feelings.

Before they realized what was happening, they found themselves locked in a heated kiss. As their hands explored each other, their kisses became more urgent. More needy. Kagome's moans and mewlings urged Inuyasha forward. The night stars saw the couple give in to their desires as they made sweet love for the first time, as they consummated their long ignored love for each other.

The next morning, they awoke in each others arms. From the looks in each other's eyes, the other knew there was no regrets held. Eating a quick breakfast of leftover boar meat, the couple dressed and were off on their demon hunt. It didn't take long, for this demon was easy to spot. The hideous creature was destroying a farm and eating the animals. The couple prepared for their fight.

After rounds of useless fighting, the couple started to combine more of their forces. Using Kagome's sacred arrows and the Wind Scar, they started to make a dent. As the demon sent a demonic wave their way, Inuyasha prepared to finish him off with the Backlash Wave followed by Kagome's arrow to finish the purification.

What happened next, happened so quickly, and Kagome or Inuyasha had no idea what happened. Suddenly, a bright, white flash of light filled the area and the area exploded under their feet. As Kagome and Inuyasha went flying into the air, the ground erupted into flames. Kagome landed with a thud on the snow. As she came to, she started to get up, but realized she was injured as she saw the snow get stained with blood. Looking around, she saw the untransformed Tessaiga near her. But no Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!", she called, "INUYASHAAAA!", she called again to no response. Struggling, she got up and grabbed the sword and started walking. As she searched for Inuyasha, she heard a loud squawking behind her. As she turned, she felt enormous pain as a large demon bird picked her up in its claws. It headed over the forest, over a deep cliff and disappeared.

Inuyasha awoke to find himself alone. And without Tessaiga. Badly injured, he struggled to get up and walked trying to find his sword. And Kagome. He called out for her but heard no response. Following her scent, he came upon a pool of blood. It was Kagome's blood, no doubt. But the scent disappeared. He had no direction to follow. Injured and in pain, but refusing to lose Kagome, he set out to search for her. His search took him all over the region and as his body healed he searched everywhere. Now healed, he could run through the trees, covering far more ground. He went south, east, west and back north. He always went back to the battle ground ... through the forest and to the chasm. Looking over the chasm multiple times, he knew even he would have trouble jumping it. He even jumped down to the chasm bottom, to the river and searched, looking for something, anything, to signal where Kagome had gone.

He never stopped searching. He was alone. He only had Kagome. And he wouldn't stop searching until he knew whether she was alive or dead. His search went on for days, weeks, months, years. He had stopped back once or twice to Kaede's village, to see, if by chance, she came back. She never did. He told the others he would only return if he found Kagome.

"But what if you don't find her?", Shippou asked.

"Then I will not return.", Inuyasha said, leaping off into the trees.

Another return to the battle ground and to the chasm close by. His mother had always said to him, "If you rule out all other possibilities, whatever is left, no matter how impossible, must be the solution." Did Kagome somehow make it over to the other side of the chasm? Is that where she was? Inuyasha decided to find out. He made his way over the chasm and started searching the northern region. His search took him into a small village. Entering the village, he was surprised when an elderly villager anxiously came up to him.

"You must be him, You must be him.", the old man shouted excitedly, "I knew from the moment I saw you walk into the village, you had to be the one!"

"Whaaa ... what are you talking about old man?", Inuyasha queried.

"The lady's mate. Yes, you must be him. The children look just like you."

"What children? What lady?", Inuyasha asked, his curiosity now piqued.

"In the small town down the road, there lives a beautiful, most beautiful woman. She was rescued from a demon by one of the young samurais. He fell in love and wanted to marry her. She thanked him for saving her, but refused to marry him. He was angry and demanded that she marry him. Even when she birthed the twin hanyous, men still wanted to marry her, because they felt her beauty was that great. She insisted she held her love for the demon that had fathered her children. The men all told her that demons are not trustworthy and that her mate would never return to her. The town's headman finally told her, that she must marry because a single woman with children did not look right in the eyes of the town. So she started knitting a quilt and said when she was finished, she would choose a new husband. But she never finished the quilt. The men accused her of stalling and the headman demanded she chose a husband."

The old man took a breath, as Inuyasha awaited the rest of the story.

"Finally, the woman produced an old, rusty katana. She said that it could transform into a majestic blade when touched by the man it chooses to make its master. She told the men that the first man to transform the blade would be her husband. Many men have tried and no one has succeeded. They believe that she is tricking them again. That only her demon mate can transform that blade. That's you, isn't my boy? You are her mate? You've come to find her. I always believed you would return for her."

"Who are you, old man?", Inuyasha asked.

"My name is Kin. I used to farm in that town. But they banished me when I spoke up for the lady. Said I was a demon sympathizer. I seriously believed if one of these men had managed to marry the lady, the two hanyous would be murdered. I'm surprised the town let them stay. They despise demons and hanyous alike. Please, you must go back and rescue your mate."

"What was her name, old man?", although Inuyasha was positive he knew.

"Kagome.", the old man responded.

Inuyasha got up to go to the town, when the old man stopped him. "You should wear something to cover your face. Remember, they despise demons and hanyous. You have a ways to go to get into the center of town. That's where the lady comes to every afternoon to offer the katana to new suitors. The headman insists on it."

"I don't need to do that. I'll just go in and get Kagome."

"I don't recommend you do that. They have sophisticated weapons for demons and they aren't afraid to use them. Here ...", the old man said, offering him a black, hooded, cloak, "Where this, get into the center of town and offer to transform the katana. I'm sure if that blade is as magnificent as she says it is, you'll have no problems getting her and the children out of there. Then return here. You can stay at my place before you return home.", the old man offered.

Doing something he'd never thought he'd do, Inuyasha took the cloak and thanked the old man. Heading to the town, his mind raced,

'_Kagome! And, pups? She was fertile that night_?', his mind thought as he raced to the town. Nearing the town, he cloaked himself. Looking at the sky, he realized it was about afternoon. Walking into the town, no one paid him any mind. He found his way to the center. His nose picked up Kagome's scent. Every part of him wanted to jump out of that cloak, find her and grab her and the pups and run. Run all the way back to Kaede's. But the old man had urged patience, something he sorely lacked. As he stood around, a crowd gathered and a man stepped up to the stage.

"Lady Kagome will once again present the katana. As you are aware, the first man to transform the katana will marry her."

Kagome stepped onto the stage, holding the rusty Tessaiga. Inuyasha's heart jumped. Her scent filled his nostrils as he took in the sight of her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. It took every ounce of strength to keep him rooted there. He would claim his mate the way they wanted. He watched as a few men attempted to transform the sword, to no avail. Kagome just smiled at each man. Her smile spoke volumes to Inuyasha. She knew the truth about the blade. Soon, no more men attempted it. The man that had introduced Kagome stepped forward,

"Is there no one else who will try to win the hand of the beautiful Kagome? She is considered the most beautiful woman in the land."

"It's a joke. No one can transform that blade.", a heckler called from the crowd. This was Inuyasha's cue. Stepping forward, he called out.

"I'll try."

Kagome looked at the hooded stranger. So did everyone else in the crowd as the stranger stepped on the stage. Kagome tried to get a look under the hood, to no avail. The stranger came toward her and stood there. Staring at her. She knew he was staring at her, even though she couldn't see his eyes. Under the hood, Inuyasha saw that slightly off the stage, stood two young children. The children had silvery-white hair and dog-ears just like him. A boy and a girl. His pups. They were real. The old man wasn't lying about that. Turning his eyes back to Kagome, he reached his hand out to the blade in her hand.

If Kagome had looked at the hand, she would had seen the claws, but her eyes remained focused on the hood, as if willing herself to see the face underneath. The mysterious stranger grabbed the sword and swung it out of the way, as the sword transformed to a magnificent steel fang. The audible gasp from the crowd was nothing compared to Kagome's "WHAT?"

The figure stepped back and ripped off the cloak, revealing the hanyou and the red fire rat cloth. Kagome screamed in astonishment and joy as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Hugging him tightly, she cried,

"You found me! You finally found me!"

It took a second for the crowd to realize that a hated hanyou was in their midst. As soon as the realization hit, the crowd began to attack, by throwing rocks and awful smelling pellets. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga, grabbed Kagome and reached down and grabbed the two youngsters. Quick as lightening, Inuyasha was out of the town and up in the trees, heading to the old man in the village.

Arriving back at the village, the old man was thrilled to see Kagome and the youngsters again. The children, for their part, were totally confused about what was happening. As the old man cooked for his guests, Kagome introduced the children to their father. She introduced the little boy as Keiji, named after her father, and the little girl was Izayoi, named after Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and his new found pups. He had 5 long years to catch up on and he was going to start now. In the morning, they would head back to Kaede's village. As a family. A family he never imagined until earlier that day when the old man told him Kagome's story. he had no idea how she got here. She could tell him that later. He just wanted to curl up and enjoy the fragrance of his mate and pups. He had succeed. He had found his mate. He had found his sword. He had found his happiness.


End file.
